Blog użytkownika:Michaldaw/smocza przyjaźń
na wstępie chciałem tylko powiedzieć że to mój pierwszy blog na tej wiki i chcę podać kilka ważnych informacji. -pojawią się nowe smoki. -kilka pierwszych rozdziałów będzie przed wydarzeniami jws. -co do nowych postaci nie mam pewności czy będą ale mogą być. -nie wiem czy będzie hiccstrid. wstęp *kilka dni przed narodzinami czkawki* gdzieś na berk właśnie się wykluwa młody smok (a właściwie to pisklę czy jak to się pisze na młode smoki a z resztą wróćmy do smoka)który się rozgląda po terenie w poszukiwaniu matki lub kogoś z rodziny nie znalazł nikogo ale zobaczył coś, dzika. głodny i spragniony dzik zobaczył młodego smoka ten jedynie swoim słabym gardłem wydał głośny pisk i przyleciała jego matka wraz z rodzeństwem wściekła matka kopnęła z wielkim impetem dzika by chronić swoje młode zostawiła rodzeństwo blisko siebie żeby przygotować coś do zjedzenia swoim pociechom i już wiadomo co chce zrobić oczywiście młode jak gdyby nigdy nić się nie stało bawiły się w mgle wywołanej przez nich wielką matkę goniły siebie i tym podobne kiedy matka skończyła przyszła pora na jedzenie młode z dużym smakiem zjadły dzika po którym nic nie zostało (no może kości zostały) *tym czasem w wiosce* stoick pieszczotał swoją żonę która miała już za dwa dni rodzić -co tam u mojego małego bobaska- spytał stoick z uśmiechem na twarzy -naszego- opowiedziała mu valka dla nich to był cud z niebios prawdę mówiąc był też cudem dla wioski jedyny syn wodza rozdział 1.1 smok czy rodzina *5 lat przed wydarzeniami jws* jest już prawie północ ale ludzie ciągle na straży sroga ta zima oczywiście dzieci już śpią a pewien smok powoli i zgrabnie paraliżuje cała straż i idzie do magazynu zjeść swój obiad oj uczta będzie duża co dziwne nie tkną owoców i warzyw poszedł z wioski przed świtem żeby nikt go nie zobaczył przeliczył się ktoś go zobaczył to był mały czkawka zobaczył co robi gdy już smoka nie było zaczął szkicować niego wygląd ale co mi tam powiem jak wygląda co dziwne nie miał skrzydeł a poruszał się jak pająk czy skorpion miał 4 szpikulce na których miał truciznę do paraliżu żeby robić to co zawsze nocą czyli podjadać zapasy na ciele miał dziwne znaki czkawka oczywiście nie pokazywał tego tacie wiedział że będzie zły ze nie szedł spać o północy więc zostawił to dla siebie ale czekał niecierpliwie na tego smoka doczekał się pięć lat później *5 lat później* czkawka jak zawsze szedł do domu po cichu żeby nikt nic nie podejrzewał nagle coś zobaczył to był ten smok wiedział co musi zrobić pamiętał jaki jest i co musi robić jest to szybka i zwina bestia jak na swoją posturę więc trzeba unikać niego szpikulców szybko unikał nich i biegł przez jak najmniejsze miejsca żeby utrudnić mu ruch wiedział że ma mało czasu i jeden choćby mały błąd może kosztować niego życie nagle przypomniał sobie że smoki boją się węgorzy więc go rzudził smok zamiast odskoczyć przeciął na wpół i biegł dalej ten smok ledwo można go nazwać smokiem wiedział co musi zrobić nie może być w otwartych dużych miejscach kiedy był już blisko wioski musiał biegnąć ile sił w nogach smok oczywiście nie szedł dalej za nim wiedział że nie pojawi się przed północą więc wszedł nie postrzeżenie do domu i zamknął okno czymś -to mam kłopoty i to wielkie ten smok mi nie odpuści- przez chwile się zamyślił - jest bardzo uparty i zwinny jego jad jest wstanie zwalić dorosłego człowieka z nóg w sekundę nie boi sie węgorzy więc wegorze nic mu nie zrobią albo sie boi ale tego nie pokazuje - wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi otworzył jak myslał tam stał stoick jego ojciec -synu musimy porazamawiać- wiedział co sie dzieje więc nic nie mówił wiedział że chodzi o smocze szkolenie niemusze chyba wam muwić jak przeszła ta rozmowa ale o to tu nie chodzi po tej rozmowie czkawka poszedł spać był zmęczony *nastepnego dnia* kiedy czkawka wstał była 6 rano a na stole była kartka na kturej pisało że stoick wyjechał na misje dyplomatyczną odrazu wybiegł z domu nikt nie wstawał więc pobiegł do szczerbatka ku swojemu zdziwieniu stałtam ten sam smok co wczoraj może nie ufał mu ale chyba miał dobre kontakty z szczerbatkiem więc go nie atakował patrzył tylko na niego wściekle i śledząc każdy niego ruch tylko żeby nie skrzywdził szczerbatka czkawka już umiał latać na szczerabtku więc poleciał podczas lotu zobaczył wielką mgłe zbliżającąsie do berk gothi też to widziała ale nie muwiła tego nikomu tak jak czkawka wiedziała że o północy przyleci i odleci tak jak 15 lat temu więc nic dziwnego dla niej to było ale dla czkawki to było dziwne ale wiedział że nie może niczego muwić bo znajdą szczerbatka kiedy skończyli latać jak to zawsze czkawka wrócił i poszedł spać rozdział 1.2 smok czy rodzina kiedy czkawka sie obudził już wiedział jaki dzisiaj dzień oj dla niego dosyć zły ale dla innych wspaniały jak sie domyślacie to smocze szkolenie, od kiedy przyjaźni sie ze szczerbatkiem ani myśli o zabijaniu smoków niego plan jest taki że odleci przed ostatnim etapem szkolenia czyli zabicia smoka nie będzie zabijał nich zna wiekszość tajemnic nich i wykorzysta nie żeby nie zabijać smoków znacie już pierwszych uczestników czyli astrid saczysmarka itp może puźniej dojdą nowi do wyspy tego pewien nie jestem ale dalej rzecz biorąc to czkawka nie zatakował żadnego smoka tylko robi wiku miku i coś tam coś tam ale nie w tym rzecz podczas szkolenia cośtam wpadło coś dużego czkawka wiedział co to jest odszedł dalej żeby nikt go nie zobaczył pobiegł do kruczego urwiska i tam zobaczył szczerbatka już wiedział że to jeden ze smoków które wczoraj leciały w mgle patrząc na tego smoka to był młody. pyskacz sie nim zajoł ale dość niemiło związał go całego i zamknoł ale tym czasem mordka już wiedziała żę coś nie tak bo czkawka przechodził wte i wewte smok podskoczył i popatrzył czkawce głeboko w oczy chciał pomuc ale niemógł tak sie działo przez kilka dni w nocy czkawka sie wymykał i ubierał w pewien struj nikt go nie rozpoznał strój był ciemny jak noc byli niewidzialni za kazdym atakiem smoków niszczyli katapulty i inne działa tak jak sie zjawiali tak znikali czkawka wiedział co musi zrobić za każdym razem pomagał smokom i wikingom niezabijał nikogo ale też zbierał jedzenie dla smoków smoki zaczeły sie czuć przynim bezpiecznie a on musiał zacząć coraz bardziej uważać bo astrid coś podejrzewała że czkawka coś kręci ale nie wiedziała co oj sledziła czkawke ale za każdym razem go gupiła w lesie gdy nikt nie patrzył do niego pokoju lub nie wchodził to on potajemnie pisał o smokach które są w jego "gnieździe" opisywał nich wygląd i cechy i oczywiscie inne rzeczy ale do pewnego dnia nikt otym niewiedział astrid otym sie dowiedziałą wszystkie na początku spały cieżko było podwędzać dwa lub 3 kosze ryb ale co dopiero 20 koszy ryb jak myślicie jak astrid na to zaregowała? otym sie dowiecie w nastepnej czesci rodziału 1 rozdział 1.3 smok czy rodzina kiedy czkawka wytargał te kilka dziesiąt koszów ryb usiadł i coś sprawdzał niebył świadom że zanim siedziałą astrid kiedy skończył astrid zeskoczyła i spytała co on tu robi jak to normalne czkawka podskoczył jak poparzony oczywiście kiedy wstawał gorączkowo szukał wymówki ale niemugł znaleść wymówki potem spojrzał przelotnie na szczerbatka wzrokiem żeby sie nie ujawniał oczywiście posłuchał go ale puźniej zobaczycie sami ale wracając do opowieści astrid swoim toporem zatrzymała czkawke w jednym miejscu oczywiście szczerbatek sie wsciekał coraz bardziej a astrid coraz bardziej go wypytywała go o różne rzeczy -no co tu robisz?- spytała astrid -ee przyszłem malować krajobraz-powiedział zakłopotany -to poco ci tyle ryb- kolejne pytanie ale tym razem troche złośliwszym tonem to powiedziała -no bo ee kiedy rysuje szybko głodnieje -tym razem zaczynał sie niepokojić że coś zobaczy -to dlaczego jesteś taki dobry na smoczym szkoleniu -trenuje no -powiedział zakłopotany zmyślą że astrid sie dowie otym co robi -jakoś w to niewierze żęby taki niedorajda stał sie tak nagle dobry!- teraz krzykneła a to wkurzyło już do końca szczerbatka szczerbatek wyskoczył z kryjówki ale smoki w gnieździe zostały pewnie wciąż spały ale znich spiochy napewno z jednego ale to już nienasza sprawa zaczoł iść wprost na astrid ona rzuciła tylko topur i zaczeła uciekać kiedy smok zniszczył jej topur chyba znacie resztę czyli przejażdżka itp ale tera inna cześć czkawka wie że za 2 dni ma być ostatnia część smoczego szkolenia powiedział co chce zrobić astrid niechciała żeby odleciał ale niemiał innego planu musiał jakoś to powstrzymać i znaleść jakieś nowe leże dla tych smoków bo na bark nie jest bezpiecznie jeszcze dla smoków kiedy wrócili do domu astrid go walneła noi oczywiście pocałowała prosto w buzie jak to smoki wróciły do leża i położyły sie do spania rozdział 1.4 smok czy rodzina dzień w którym wszystko co miało miejsce zacznie nam mówić o nas ale najpierw zaczniemy od pewnej ciekawej chwili to zaczeło sie o 3 nad ranem rozpentałą sie niewyobrażalna burza wszyscy siedzieli w domach i modlili sie do thora o wybaczenie jedynie czkawka wiedział żę thor sie nie gniewa a żę to tylko smok niewyobrażalnie potężny smok o sile wiekszej od wandersmoka inni myśleli że thor bardzo mocno sie nanich zdenerwował czkawka nie wychodził z domu czekał wiedział co smok zamierza zniszczyć klatki smoków siła piorunów była wstanie roztopić metal oj jakie wielkie te pioruny były nagle piorun uderzył niedaleko klatek ależ to niebył piorun tylko ten smok o wielkim ogonie znakach na grzbiecie i potęznych kosciach kture są wstanie zniszczyć nawed najgrubszy metal smok ział wielkim piorunem wszystko zapłoneło stworzył elektryczną tarcze i usunoł grafitacje na 5 sekund żeby niego bomba wybuchła owiele silniej zniszczyła by całą góre gdyby nie umiar siły smoka umiał zmniejszyć siłe jego ataków. polecieli wprost do kruczego urwiska wiedział dlaczego żę tam polecieli żeby być w gniedzie smoków pyskacz przełożyl lekcje na inny termin do naprawy areny astrid i czkawka poszli nad krucze urwisko tam był ten sam smok on popatrzył na nich przyjaźnie i odał smoki pod nich opieke wiedział że musi wywował burze w nocy żeby odlecieć nastepnego dnia go już niebyło tera astrid pomagałą w opiece nad smokami świetnie sie bawili razem oczywiście ukryci sączysmark ciagle jak to on podrywał astrid co kończyło sie dla niego tragicznie smoki sie bawiły a nasza dwójka rozmawiała jutro miałą być już naprawiona arena teraz pyskacz musiał czekać na atak smoków żeby schwytano smoki czkawka myślał jak zakończyć wojne miedzy ludzmi a smokami tak jak astrid niemiał pomysłu aż do czasu musiał zaryzykować chciał oswoić smoka przy oczach całej wioski oczywiście czkawka i astrid znali tajemnice smoczej wyspy jak to było z tamtym smokiem to samo co w jws tak samo walka z czerwona śmiercią ale potem było już dobrze stoick odrazu dał nim smoczą akademie oczywiście astrid i czkawka jakto oni najlepiej znali smoki końiec pierwszego rozdziału. rozdział 2.1 wspomnienia to sie działo podczas jednego ataku na berk za udziałem smoków od kiedy czkawka pokonał czerwoną śmierć śni mu sie to codzienie każdej nocy raz powiedział o tym ojcu ale on powiedział że to tylko sen i niemusi sie tym przejmować a to było kłamstwo wiedział że to wspomnienia chłopaka kiedy miał roczek czy ile tam miał lat ale nie tu otym tera znał tą kobiete w niego snach czkawka pewnie zapomniał jej imienia ale stoick nie zapomniał pamietał co sie wtedy stało tera wiedział o wszystkim obwiniał sie tera oto że teraz niej niema obwiniał bo to on zatakował smoka niesłusznie może by nie porwał valki tak oniej tu jest mowa matki czkawki sen był nastepujacy czkawka był w lużeczku i chciał zasnąć nagle sie obudził i zobaczył wielkiego smoka nie bał się wręcz przeciwnie bawił sie z nim właściwie to on sie bawił jego pazurem wtedy zobaczył jakaś kobiete ale była zamazana postaci to wszysytko co pamietał z tego "snu" czkawka nieswiadomy tego że to jego wspomnienia z 1 roku życia zakażdym razem budził sie zlany potem niewiedział jak otym myśleć więc zakażdym razem zrobił rundkę lecąc nad wyspą za każdym razem to samo tylko powoli widział więcej a to u niego powodowało pewną obawe że niewie co to jest czy sen czy co za każdym razem widzieli to szczerbatek i astrid próbowali go razem pocieszyć martwili sie o niego jak nikt a stoick był w swoim świecie prawde muwiąc martwił sie obiema rzeczmi czkawke i tego że to on przyczynił sie do porwania valki jego kochanej żony, anioła, ukochanej osoby to on przestraszył smoka który wzioł valke ze sobą raz poszedł do pyskacza powiedzieć mu wszystko pyszkacz próbował go pocieszyć przez to zwierzenie sie stoicka pocieszał też czkawka oj obydwoje stoick i czkawka byli w podłym humorze ale to ukrywali tylko kilka osób starało sie nim pomuc byli to astrid szczerbatek i pyskacz to był straszny czas dla tych dwóch ale musieli być w stu procentach sprawni więc nie pokazali swoich uczuć udawali podczas swojej pracy własciwie czkawka czerpał przyjemność z uczenia w smoczej akademi i zabawy z szczerbatkiem ale to nic niedawało był w podłum nastroju niepokazywał tego astrid i szczerbatkowi bo wiedział że będą sie martwili ale jakoś mu sie to nie udawało aż pewnego dnia podeszłą do niego astrid -czkawka-podeszła zatroskana i smutna astrid-czemu coś przed nami ukrywasz? -a co miałbym ukrywać?-jak to czkawka starał sie kłamać żeby astrid niemartwiła sie o niego -ja to widze i szczerbatek też martwimy sie o ciebie - powiedziała to i zbliżyła sie do czkawki który poczuł sie troche lepiej ale starał się wciaż nie mówić jej tego -ja nic nieukrywam-teraz jego głos był bardzo zakłopotany wiedział już że astrid nie okłamie -przestań muwić mi że nić nie ukrywasz jak cały czas coś ukrywasz - powiedziała powalając czkawke na ziemie-zapomniałeś że to ja cie nakryłam na opiece nad smokami? -no dobra ukrywam coś - tera niemiał wyboru nie wyrwie sie dopuki niepowie co a mi sie neichce powtarzać tego co mówił na pocztąku rozdziału więc powiedział wszystko to co swojemu ojcowi i wszystko co wie o tym "śnie" -aha niewiem co to oznacza ale dziekuje że dałeś się namówić do powiedzenia tego -i tak musiałęm to komuś znowu powiedzieć bo to mnie wykańcza natym momęcie kończymy tą część rozdziału rozdział 2.2 wspomnienia tego dnia była pochmurna burzliwa pogoda przez czkawka podejrzewał że niedaleko jest wandersmok więc dziesiejsze zajęcia odbyły sie w poszukiwaniu wandersmoka ale to co było przyczyną tej burzy był inny smok wciąż "nie nazwany" ale czkawka i astrid tylko udają że nie znają tego smoka ale wracajmy do teraźniejszosci a nie przyszłości a więc podczas lotu zobaczyli 3 "wandersmoki" oczywiście to były inne smoki nasz smok przyciągał do nich pioruny czkawka już wiedział oco chodzi -musimy odejść z tąd - powiedział donośnym głosem czkawka -a niby czemu to tylko 3 wandersmoki - spytał sączysmark -jeden wander smok jest wstanie cie zabić a 3 zmienić w proch - powiedziała prawie że krzycząc astrid -mamy uciekać z wyspy? ale czemu? - pewnie wiecie kto to powiedział -nie z wyspy tylko burzy! - wykrzyknoł czkawka -aaaaa -wycofujemy sie -czkawka podleciał do astrid i szeptem powiedział - o 20:00 nad kruczym urwisku - naszczescie nikt tego nie usłyszał podczas wycowywania czkawka poszedł do stoicka żeby mieszkańcy nie wychodzili po 20 bo wandersmoki zamierzają niedaleko wylądować oczywiście to było kłamstwo i że tylko on i astrid będą patrolować okolice troche był zdziwiony decyzją syna ale uszanował to i wydał rozkaz żeby nikt prócz astrid i czkawki nie wychodzili z domu oczywiście sączysmark był zły ale kiedy zobaczył przed sobą wściekłą astrid to odrazu uciekł do domu i sie zamknoł żeby nie weszła oj strach go obleciał jakich jest mało jakby to była sama smierć i drzwi miały nią powstrzymać ale wracając tera do naszej dwójki *20:00 czkawka już szykował sie do przyjęcia nowych smoków do leża jak i astrid był już gotowy po kilku minutach ale zaczepił go stoick chciał mu coś powiedziec ale czkawka powiedział że musi lecieć patrolować czy wandersmoki nie zbliżają sie do wioski stoick więc życzył mu powodzenia byli juz nad kruczym urwiskiem był tam burzo pluj (tak wiem dziwna nazwa ale niemiałem innej) ale tam ktoś jeszcze był wraz ze smokami głaskał nie czkawka podeszedł do nieznajomego. nieznajomy sie odwrucił a czkawka przywitał oczywiście smoki podeszły do niego i zaczeły go obwąchiwać a burzo pluj temu z rozbawieńiem sie przyglądał potem czkawka pogłaskał wszystkie smoki pokolei bo niemógł nich wszystkich naraz przeciesz pogłaskać one podskoczyły szczęśliwe a nieznajomy podszedł do czkawki -widze że miałeś styczność ze smokami tego pokroju -niewiesz ile nich jest w jaskini nawed -coś podejrzewam że koło dwustu -zgadłeś czy, zgadłaś oczywiście w myślach nieznajomego były pewne myśli na temat czkawki ale niechciał jeszcze go zamartwiac tym -zgadłaś, chłopcze -dobrze a jak sie nazywasz? -możesz mnie nazywać smoczym jeźdźcem a to mój smok chmuroskok -miło cie poznać pozwól że przedstawie sie i moją koleżanke wraz ze smokami -dobrze -oto astrid -wskazał na młodą wojowniczke bawiącą sie ze młodymi smokami które rok temu sie urodziły tak na oko -to jej smok wichura - wskazał na zebacza smiertnika który stał przy swojej pani i patrzył z troska na swoje młode chyba jego/jej młode -a to mój przyjaciel szczerbatek- tym razem pokazał na nocną furie siedzącą przy burzo pluju chyba o czymś rozmawiają tak sie zapoznali jak myślicie kim jest smoczy jeźdźieć? może przedstawi sie w nastepnej częsci rozdziału? niewiem sam tego niewiem ale życze miłego wieczoru i roku szkolnego i zachecam o wyrażanie opini na temat mojego bloga rozdział 2.3 wspomnienia od tamtego wydarzenia mineły trzy tygodnie dni były spokojnie a czkawka i astrid dniem uczyli w smoczej akademi a wieczorem szli pod pretekstem patrolu do kruczego urwiska aż do tego dnia w którym miał być podpisany znowu pakt sojuszu z berserkami jako że berserkowie niewiedzieli o sojuszu ze smokami w tym dniu wiecie o co chodzi zresztą bo niewiem kto nie oglondał jeźdźcy smoków a mi sie neichce pisać całego odcinka a więc pójdziemy odrazu do miejsca w którym zmieniam wydarzenia dagur był już prawie w porcie jeszcze godzina i będzie na berk oczywiście nie wiedzą że on to wódz berserków ale wracając do opowieści czkawka i astrid pośpiesznie wylądowali nad kruczym urwskiem podeszli do smoczego leża i poszli do smoczego jeźdźca -smoczy jeźdźcu otwórz-potych słowach odworzyły sie drzwi do domu smoczego jeźdźca właściwie do jaskini ale czepiam sie tera szczegółów, a więc zaprosiła gestem do srodka żeby usiedli i powiedzieli oco chodzi jak usiedli zaczeli mówić -smoczy jeźdźcu mamy dwie sprawy pierwsza to żeby smoki nie wylatywały ze smoczego leża ale jeżeli powjawi sie burzopluj i my będziemy w leżu to oznacza że zatakujuemy wrogów -dobrze ale jakich?- spytała podejrzewała o kogo może chodzić -berserków syn wodza objoł dowóctwo nad plemieniem -rozumiem a drugie? -to że smoki maja zayspać wejscie tunelu 10 do smoczego leża tam moje smoki i kolegów oczywiscie zostaną własciwie tam będzie atrapa mojego smoka i astrid ale wrudzimy tu ponich -niech bendzie-przeczuwał że wojna sie szykuje a raczej bitwa z takimi przeczuciami powiedziała smokom co maja robić i poszła nad jezioro tymczasem w berk czkawka był przy ojcu patrzył ze wściekłoscia w oczach na statki berserków ale nie zamiesza sie ujawniać przywita się pójdzie do lasu i będzie przyglondał sie nim berserkom przeczuwał że coś jest nietak ale żeby aż tak jego truciciel życia był wodzem już wiedział że mają przechlapane ale musi sie udać jeżeli sie nie uda pójdzie do swojego smoka razem z astrid po wichure odbędzie sie walka zacięta walka czkawka potajemnie przyglądał sie zdarzeniom razem z astrid przyglondali sie do pewnego momentu schwytania smoka zębiroga bliżniaków jot i wym podeszli do swoich smoków i powiedzieli smoczemu jeźdźcowi żeby czekał na znak reszta jeźdźców była przy smokach prócz blizniakow którzy próbowali od siebie uciec wiecie pewnie czemu ale wracając do czkawki i astrid pocichu wymkneli sie z wioski nich smoki głośno zaryczały i przyzwały burzo pluja -burzopluju prosimy cię o pomoc wrodzy wikingowie, z klanu berserków chca zabić pewnego smoka oswojonego ty uratowałeś wiele smoków więc prosimy żebys uratował tego smoka i pokonał zabójców smoków- wszystko powiedział czkawka oczywiście normalnie jeszcze nie zamierza jeszcze ujawniać że umie mówić po smoczemu ale ma pewne powody smok pokiwał głową i poleciał razem znimi pod osłoną burzy czkawka i astrid weszli do jaskini astrid ubrała swój struj a czkawka musiał dodatkowo pomalować proteze i ogon i tą reszte tak czkawka pod osłoną chmur razem ze swoim odziałem smoków poleciał nad berk astrid nad wodą a valka bo tak miała na imie smocza jeźdźczyni pod ziemią razem z szepto zgonami i innymi smokami żeby zatakować pokoleji berserków jednego po drugim atak sie zaczoł od strony chmór czkawka rozkazał burzoplujowi strzelić piorunami w arene jak pokrywa znineła pod postacią lawy czkawka zeskoczył ze szczerbatka który mógł latać był na srodku areny stał z swoją czarną jak noc laska i zbroja przypominającą nocną furie za plecami miał skrzydła dagur podszedł do niego on jedynie odepchnoł dagur od siebie i zebiroga i zacisnoł piesci tera smoki sie ujawniły robia pierścień ognia stoick poszedł po topur który jest w jego domu wrzucił widział piekło stał przed trudnym wyborem smoki czy berserkowie po krótkim namyśle podszedł do jednego smoka niemiał zamiaru go zabić ale dagur myślał że chce go zabić podszedł i rozcioł liny smok odleciał ale nie na długo bo pomugł wandalom w walce z berserkami czkawka rozpioł swoje "skrzydła" i podleciał do jednego berserka wymierzył mu jakrze potężny cios zamiast zrobić żeby zemdlał uśmiercił go na miejscu i wbił go w sciane potym niektórzy sie pszestraszyli inni wręcz przeciwnie jeden z nich stał za czkawką chciał go zabić ale ten był szybszy i zadał mu dwa szybkie ciosy jakze bolesne bo po pierwszym kaszlnoł krwią i kucnoł a podrugim zginoł tera wszyscy sie rzucili na niego no moze prawie ci którzy jeszcze walczyli nie zrobili tego czkawka sprawnymi ruchami eliminował kazdego po koleji zadając szybkie i śmiertelne ciosy kiedy zobaczył to dagur wystrzelił płonącą strzałe w niebo *gdzieś na morzu* statek berserków na którym czekał na znak kapitan zobaczył upragniony przez siebie znak płonąca strzała przygodowani do ataku na berk płyneli ale coś nim przeszkodziło spojrzał kapitan jeden statek znikł drugi statek znikł nagle 5 statków znikło -kapitanie jeżeli tak dalej pujdzie to niedotrzemy na berk -to więc znaleść mi tu natychmiast przyczyny -boje sie że już wcześniej ją znaleśliśmy-pokazał pod statkiem bębniaki i gromogrzmoty -zabić mi je tu natychmiast dagur będzie zadowolony-nagle znikąd pojawił sie żebacz smiertnik i zatakował ludzi każdego i zabił odrazu z niego zeskoczyła dziewczyna z dosyć lekim ale cieszym od laski czkawki laską z kolcami na przodzie zabiła przy okazi kilku z ludzi berserków tera atakowała wszystkich i przechodziła z jednego na drugi statek aż dodarła na dzieśiąty nie była go wstanie zniszczyć pewnie dlatego że smoki zostały uwiezione więc skoczyła nim na pomoc wiedziała że nie pomoze wszystkim więc ratowała ile mogła uratowała prawie wszystkich prócz jednego wyskoczyła z wody i zatakowała kłusowników podcinając nim zgrabnie gardła jedni padli odrazu a inni prubowali zatamować wylewanie się krwi ale itak zgineli bardzo bolesna śmierć astrid wiedziała że statków jest wiecej więc rozkazała żeby smoki zniszczyły reszte tyle ile sie da teraz została ona wichura i 5 statków astrid walczyła z kapitanem a wichura niszczyła statki ale wracając do astrid walczyła z kapitanem też laska kapitan miał tarcze i miecz był pewny wygranej przepełniała go duma jak ktoś taki jak ona mógł go pokonac a co dopiero z jakąś laską astrid była na tyle silna i szybka żeby jej ciosy przbiły sie przez tarcze i zakrzywiły miecz kapitan był tak atakowany że niemógł konturować ani atakowac ostatni cios w tarcze nią zniszczył zranił w ręke nastepny atak był wmiecz połamał sie miecz i został tak zraniony że niemógł wstać astrid otrzepała sie po walce i podeszła do wichury i rozkazała spalić statek oto piekło i męki dla grzeszników niech loki (nie jestem pewien czy loki to bóg piekieł w religi nordyckiej jeżeli ktoś wie czego jest bogiem loki niech napisze mi w komentarzach lub na tablicy) sie nimi zajmie statek płoną znikł w odmetach oceanu dopłyneło 100 statków 950 spłoneło lub znikło w oceanie tera trzecia faza planu czkawki walnoł w ziemie swoją laska tak żeby smok wrzasnoł i mozna było go usłyszeć pod ziemia valka wiedziała że to znak zaczyna sie 3 faza planu i tym sie kończy plan szepto zgony wyłoniły sie pojawiły sie wszedzie zabijały albo z nienacka albo przed twarzą ale byli tacy którzy to przezyli więc chmuroskok wraz z valka sie nimi zajeli normalnie zabili nich bez dużych problemów ale teraz wracamy do czkawki *walka czkawki* czkawka wykończył nich wszystkich tera został dagur walka była zacieta była sztuka szermiecka i inne ale nich nikt niemugł pokonać byli potężni czkawka używał szybkosci siły i przwidywania ruchów na tomiast dagur siły i kuszy jedynie czkawka miał znaczącą przewage walczył swoją laska nagle było tak ciemno że niebyło go widać dagur atakował gdzie popadnie czkawka zatkował go od boku silny cios złamał jedynie żebro znowu sie wycował potem nabrał odwagi i zatkował w głowe i meicz miecz troche sie wygioł a głowe chronił hełm silny zelazny z rogami teraz w ręke cios był silny tak bardzo że wypuscił kusze z ręki i bezwładnie opadła był wstanie gotowości tera noga to był skuteczny cios upadł na kolano krwawił już prawie wszedzie od głowy po nogi tera czkawka zatakował go w kregosłub uneiruchomiając go na zawsze tera zadał ostateczny cios waląc laską w twarz zginoł na miejscu czkawka znikł nikt niewiedział kto to on odalił sie w przeciwnym kierunku od kruczego urwiska i okrązył wyspe tam czekali astrid i valka razem ze smokami oczywiście burzopluj był zmęczony postanowił że odleci jutro w nocy. rozdział 3 żniwiarze ten moment w historii jest ważny w późniejszych wydarzeniach więc życzę miłego czytania to zaczęło się kiedy czkawka miał 5 lat pracował u pyskacza wiecie o co w tym chodzi ale wróćmy do wydarzeń zaczeły na wyspie o nazwie zanechil zaczęły się przygotowania na podbicie wyspy berk w lesie przyglądał się temu pewien chłopak postanowił się zakradnąć do statków ale najpierw musi sie pożegnać z przyjacielem -cześć devy- przywitał się chłopak -cześć zonar- przywitał się smutnym głosem - to już dziś nie będzie mojego jedynego przyjaciela na wyspie na zawsze- jeszcze mocniej posmutniał wypowiadając te słowa -nie martw się obiecuje że wrócę po ciebie obiecuje jak nie dotrzymam obietnicy niech loki mnie weźmie mnie do piekła -obiecywał to i tą obietnice postara się spełnić- do zobaczenia ja już muszę iść bo odpłyną zaraz i nie dotrę na tamtą wyspę -do zobaczenia i tak po cichu wskoczył na statek schował się gdzieś i tak to dzieje *na berk* -stoik widzę wrogie statki!- wykrzykną pyskacz -musimy się przygotować na walkę i ludzi bezbronnych ktoś musi zaprowadzić do jaskini na plaży thora- wtem krzyknął do wiadra i grubego- wy zaprowadzicie nich do jaskini a reszta przygotowuje się do walki nie możemy pozwolić podbić wyspy ( mi nie chce się zbytnio pisać walki po oto tu nie chodzi) już dopłynęli do wyspy chłopak poczekał aż wszyscy wyjdą ze statków a kiedy to się stało poszedł do lasu przyglądać się walce kiedy nastała noc przyleciały smoki smoki za atakowały oba plemiona żniwiarze nigdy w życiu nie widzieli smoków więc uciekli piszcząc jak małe dziewczynki ten rozdział jest krótki bo ma być to wyjaśnienie to następnego rozdziału życzę miłego dnia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach